


кошмары

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: Goretober 2018-2019 [2]
Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Goretober, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: на тему горетобера "Удушение, повешение"





	кошмары

Таку снятся кошмары.

Сначала, сквозь необъяснимую мутную ненависть, он долго и яростно душит Хайнриха, чувствуя, как под пальцами вздуваются жилы на его шее — но вскоре, по странной логике сна, вдруг каким-то образом оказывается, что это Фостер. Так ненавидит его всей душой — он не просто взбешен, он готов убить его голыми руками. Так сидит на нем сверху, сжимая ногами бедра, и душит, душит, душит. Лицо у Фостера опухшее, красное и некрасивое, но, задыхаясь и хрипя, он все равно совершенно по-блядски лыбится как последняя тварь. У него всегда это отлично выходило. Шея под пальцами горячая, а Фостер никак не подыхает — и Так готов поспорить, что через брюки чувствует задницей его стоящий член. Так шарит рукой где-то рядом, достает из ниоткуда нож и двумя резкими движениями вспарывает Фостеру щеки в клоунской улыбке висельника — кровь пачкает руки, течет по блядским губам и подбородку Фостера, и пальцы неприятно скользят по шее, мешая захвату. Но вопреки практической невозможности дышать Фостер все равно пытается смеяться — выходит только прерывистый свист и хрип через клокочущую в горле кровь. 

— Ты все равно проиграешь, — едва разборчиво выплевывает с кровью Фостер, и, просыпаясь посреди ночи, Так почему-то уверен, что он прав.


End file.
